Alignment of objects may be required in many situations. For example, in taking photos for passports, an individual's head must be positioned properly relative to the camera. Further, in many robotic manufacturing or processing applications, for example, an object may be needed to be aligned with respect to another object or to a machine with a specific orientation, such as may be required in the case of a robot moving within an automated warehouse.